


Одно и то же фото с плачущей Ким Кардашьян

by elected_hell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Prank Texting, Punk Dan, Punk Phil, alternative universe, панк!Дэн, панк!Фил, переписки, пранк
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elected_hell/pseuds/elected_hell
Summary: Лучший друг Дэна, Андре, влюблен в лучшего друга Фила, Шона. А Дэн не знает, как держаться подальше от неприятностей и избежать планов Андре. В результате за этим последуют фэйковые переписки и плачущая Ким Кардашьян.





	Одно и то же фото с плачущей Ким Кардашьян

**Author's Note:**

Дэн ждал своего лучшего друга Андре (он не совсем уверен, как они вообще смогли стать друзьями) на их обычном месте в столовой. Не прошло и несколько минут, как друг подлетел к нему, чуть не снеся группу учеников, выходящих из кафетерия, и уселся на место рядом с Дэном.

 

— Дэн, я знаю, я никогда не просил тебя ни о че-

 

— Нет, совершенно точно нет. Последний раз, когда я тусил с тобой, я набухался в хлам и не помню нихера из того, что там было. А все ради чего? Для того, чтобы ты узнал номер того парня. Как его там? Шон? Шэйн? Мне похуй как его там зовут, но ты даже не смог взять у него номер, — он в каком-то роде хотел разъяснить ситуацию и положить всему этому конец. Если смотреть на вещи с точки зрения реалиста, он должен был сделать это еще после неудачной распродажи домашней выпечки, в которой Андре попросил его поучаствовать, чтобы помочь ему накопить деньги. Но видимо, эти деньги были нужны ему лишь для того, чтобы обновить свой гардероб, не устраиваясь на работу. Однако, его план возымел обратный эффект, когда друзья Андре по ошибке купили "особенные" брауни, вместо тех, что должны были легально продаваться на распродаже. К счастью, Дэн не попал в неприятности, но он был точно уверен, что с тех пор не видел того ребенка, которому довелось испробовать их выпечку. 

 

— Ну давай же, Дэн! Тебе просто нужно написать кое-кому. 

 

— Ладно? Что и кому я должен писать? — Дэн хорошо знал, что нужно сначала узнать все самому, чем верить смутным утверждениям Андре. Ведь они приходились лишь однажды, когда они были пойманы на кое-чем нехорошем и тот, кто поймал их, поверил в его смутную болтовню. 

 

— Филу Лестеру, — его глаза расширились в удивлении, когда он услышал имя человека, в которого влюблен. — Меня тошнит от него. Он сказал мне, что я недостаточно хорош для Шона и мне нужно исправить это, прежде чем я хотя бы подумаю о том, чтобы спросить его номер. Я что действительно настолько очевидный? Я никому не говорил о Шоне, кроме тебя, — объяснил Андре Дэну, пока тот пытался избавиться от румянца на щеках и сохранить нейтральное выражение лица.

 

— Ты думаешь он прав? Он приглядывает за своим лучшим другом, и я бы сделал то же самое для тебя. И хоть я говорил тебе взять себя в руки в течение многих лет. Но я не смогу упустить возможность получить номер Фила, так что я в деле, — Дэн полез в свой рюкзак, чтобы достать телефон и взглянул на Андре, который уже держал бумажку с написанным на ней номером Фила. — Черт возьми, я не хочу знать, как ты смог так быстро раздобыть его, — Дэн выхватил у него бумажку и вбил номер в телефон. Ему нужно придумать какой-то очень крутой розыгрыш. У него уже была одна идея, это была классика. 

 

*отправлено 12:41 pm* Познакомься с горячими холостяками в своем районе!  
*отправлено 12:41 pm* Найди самых горячих людей и пригласи их в свою постель ;)

 

Идеально. Если Фил пришлет ему сообщение, пытаясь отменить "услуги". Тогда он отправит еще больше смс, прежде чем остановиться, просто чтобы подоставать его. Он получил ответ спустя несколько минут, но это было совершенно не то, что он ожидал.

 

*получено 12:44 pm* Спасибо за подписку на рассылку одной и той же фотографии с плачущей Ким Кардашьян! Вы будете получать одну и ту же фотографию плачущей Ким Кардашьян каждый час! £4.99 будет списано с вашего счета за каждое ПОТРЯСАЮЩЕЕ фото с плачущей Ким Кардашьян, что вы получите!!!

 

*получено 12:45 pm* Первое фото за наш счет! Ещё раз спасибо за подписку на рассылку одного и того же фото с плачущей Ким Кардашьян!!

 

Дэн поднял голову и попытался убить Андре одним своим взглядом.

 

— Что за ХУЙНЮ ты устроил, мудила? Это какой-то розыгрыш? — он показал ему то, что было написано в сообщениях и Андре выглядел искренне удивлённым.

 

— Что за дерьмо, мужик? Сэл клялся мне, что это был номер Фила, — Дэн его даже не слушал, пытаясь отменить эти "потрясающие" услуги.

 

*отправлено 12:49 pm* отмена

 

*доставлено 12:49 pm* Извините, но это этот код недействителен. Не беспокойтесь! Мы отправим вам еще одно фото, если вы так нетерпеливы! Спасибо за подписку на рассылку одного и того же фото с плачущей Ким Кардашьян! 

 

*отменить 12:50 pm* ОТМЕНИСЬ ТЫ ЕБАНОЕ ГОВНО БЛЯТЬ

 

После этого ему несколько минут не приходили сообщения. Дэн бесился из-за того, что Андре дал ему поддельный номер и счет за услуги будет стоить ему всех сбережений на месяц. И что он, черт его дери, должен делать? Когда он начал размышлять о своей смерти и убийстве своего лучшего друга, на его телефон пришло новое уведомление и он практически почувствовал, как из его кошелька утекают ещё одни £4.99.

 

*получено 12:55 pm* Может, если бы ты не пытался разыграть того, у кого есть твой номер, это бы сработало.

 

Если до этого Дэн был в замешательстве, то теперь всё стало намного хуже. Где Фил Лестер взял его номер? Как? Они ведь даже никогда не разговаривали (самым близким из реального взаимодействия, которое у них было — это то, что они добавились в друзья на Фейсбуке и имеют одинаковые интересы. Однако, он не добавлял свой номер ни в одну из соцсетей).

 

*отправлено 12:57 pm* ты о чем? это фил лестер, правильно? я не говорил с тобой ни разу за всю мою жизнь

*получено 12:57 pm* Единственный и неповторимый. И я полагаю, ты не помнишь наш разговор (читать как: поцелуи) на вечеринке? Когда ты записал свой номер в мой телефон. Я не думал, что ты был НАСТОЛЬКО в говно пьян. Но видимо я ошибся.

 

К сообщению был прикреплен скриншот с их перепиской и со страницей контакта, который назывался "любовь всей твоей жизни" с множеством эмоджи-сердечек в конце. Это дало ему время, чтобы осознать всю новую информацию. Они целовались с ФИЛОМ ЛЕСТЕРОМ? На вечеринке? И он ЭТОГО ДАЖЕ НЕ ПОМНИТ? Он был пиздец каким невезучим, не так ли? 

 

*отправлено 12:58 pm* да, я был довольно-таки далек от этого. и я не знал, что моя ночь была насколько насыщенной. у меня есть вопрос, почему ты не написал мне, если у тебя был мой номер?

 

Дэна беспокоил тот факт, что, если Фил тоже был слишком пьян и затем осознал, что поцелуи с Дэном были огромной ошибкой. Видимо, с ним бы было так же, если бы он обжимался с тем человеком, который дает контактам слишком смущающие имена. 

 

*получено 1:00pm* Если честно, я волновался, что после того как ты вырубился, ты потом пожалеешь обо всем. Но то, как сейчас покраснело твое лицо, я могу сказать, что был неправ. Посмотри вверх, детка. 

 

Дэн прочел сообщение и тут же взглянул вверх, встречаясь с голубыми глазами, которые смотрели прямо в его карие, его лицо было слишком близко. Фил усмехнулся, и Дэн покраснел ещё сильнее, становясь краснее помидора.

 

— Т-ты жалеешь о той ночи? — это было первой вещью, что выдал Дэн, удивив самого себя тем, что смог составить связное предложение.

 

— Ну конечно нет, ты придурок. Я не каждому отсылаю фото плачущей Ким Кардашьян, — выпустил смешок Фил и поцеловал Дэна. Это был лишь быстрый поцелуй, который заставил Дэна хотеть большего. — Хочешь пойти пообедать? — спросил Фил, чертовски хорошо зная, что обед скоро закончится, но он не собирался идти на оставшиеся уроки. 

 

— О да, звучит хорошо, — ответил Дэн и отодвинул стул, вставая. Андре, который ушел, чтобы выбить дерьмо из Сэла, за то, что тот дал ему "поддельный" номер Фила, вернулся и разинул рот, буквально уронив свою челюсть на пол, когда увидел Дэна и Фила, что держались за руки и уже были на пути к выходу из столовой. Дэн сначала помахал своему другу, а затем показал ему фак.

 

Прежде чем, уйти, Фил обернулся и обратился к Андре.

 

— Эй, чувак! Думаю, что с того момента как я ушел, Шон почувствовал себя немного одиноким. Может ты хочешь составить ему компанию? — и они оба были в достаточной степени уверены, что никогда еще в жизни не видели, чтобы Андре бегал настолько быстро.

**Author's Note:**

> работа на фикбуке — https://ficbook.net/readfic/6457215


End file.
